Concrete Angel
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: An idea that has been plaguing my mind for a while now. Read to find out more. I hate summaries.


PFM: I'm not writing it this time, I'm letting Black Death.

BD: I gotted a idea. ^_^

PFM: we dun own YYH, some fat 40-year-old guy who lives in his mother's basement and spends way too much time reading manga probably does. We don't own Concrete Angel, Martina McBride does.

BD: this is a fic about uh............................................

PFM: -_-;;;; we're actually sorta winging it...so, R+R and tell us how badly it sucked. ^_^

CG: chee!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Concrete Angel 

By Pop Flower Millenium (whadya think I am; insane?!)

Song By Martina McBride (PFM: now if I could only just stop crying whenever I hear it! T_T)

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed _

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back _

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday _

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Shuuichi Minamino, as he was known by humans, staggered gingerly onto the grounds of his school, his sister having already left for a previous engagement with Jin and Touya, had requested that she-for the third day in a row-remain 'ill' to the teachers, not knowing that her not being at home was the root of her brother's pains. He sighed, trying to forget the fear and shock that he'd felt when the least likely person ever had harmed him in the most shocking way ever. But, every movement sent a shockingly painful reminder shooting up his body to his brain. He needed to contain it, the long sleeves and semi-high neck of the uniform would help, but he needed to act as well. He limped into the building and took a deep breath, pretending not to notice the pain in his ribs as he did so.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask _

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm _

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Yusuke and the others met him after school. Kurama smiled, they were all there, Yusuke, Keiko, Jetta, Kitsune, Anthy, Li, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, even Karasu and Suzaku............and him... Kurama looked away from the small youkai, in vein, he had telepathy after all, who was Kurama trying to kid? Surprisingly enough, it was Karasu that touched his shoulder to get his attention (with a black-gloved hand),

"what's wrong? I've noticed you're different."

"nonsense, I'm perfectly fine. I just-"

"hold there. I'll wait for the truth." The sleek, taller man said, then he turned away from the red head and headed back to the miss-matched group of friends Kitsune had brought home from all of their adventures, "just don't wait too long." Karasu cautioned, Kurama stared, somewhat desperately after him, but only smiled at the others,

"well, shall we...go now?" he asked as pleasantly as possible, the agreement was unanimous and they all set off, Kurama lagging behind, contemplating. His sister slipping back to walk next to him, Shishi and Touya following,

"you know, I wanna know what's wrong with you too, niisan." She said,

"yes, Kurama we're all worried, but no one's asking anything." Touya informed,

"we couldn't think of anything _to_ ask." Shishi confessed, "but we made your sister agree to  let you alone about it, it only seemed fair. We'll not pester you further, come you two." He said, then the trio jogged back up to the front of the group...

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

Kurama ran out of the apartment in tears, running away from the source of fear and sadness. He'd had enough, the growing urge to escape was well past overwhelming all other rational thoughts he might have had. He could hear the muffled movements of a shocked attacker composing himself behind him, but he kept running and didn't bother to look back. He was skidding down a wet alley when he lost his footing and fell, twisting his ankle in the process, he gasped in pain as he tried to stand, but he finally fell back down, waiting,

"Hn, done running already?" came the voice that still sent a shiver of ecstasy up the fox demon's spine and at the same time, filled him with growing dread. He looked up into the intense stare of a pair of crimson eyes,

"please, I-why?"

"because this is what you deserve."

"what?"

"those gifted with beauty _will_ die from it." the koorime said as he advanced on the retreating youkai, then he reached for him...

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night _

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate _

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

   a scream filled the city that night. Most closed their windows, but a select few shook awake and realized what had happened in an alley not far from them...

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

   Kitsune sat bolt upright, letting out a howling shriek that made Shiori, Jin, Touya, Suzaku, and Shishi rush into her room, the boy clearing random junk out of the way so Shiori could reach her 'daughter',

"Kitsune, what is it? what wrong?"

"big brother! Big brother!" Kitsune screeched, Touya and Shishi looked at Jin, who shrugged, Suzaku waited by the door, turning out into the hallway as another figure slowly seemed to billow down the hall,

"where is he?" Suzaku murmured, Karasu looked at him,

"in an alley not far from here. He's..."

the look in Karasu's eyes gave it away clearly, making Suzaku bow his head, the others saw this and the boys followed suit, Kitsune ripped away from Shiori and ran to Karasu, feebly beating him on the chest while shaking uncontrollably trying to hold in the sobbing,

"no! he's not! He's not! He's not, he's not!" she screamed, then broke down the instant he wrapped his arms around her, Touya wiped at his eyes, finding them full of tears, to his surprise, Jin wrapped an arm around him and hugged him, and Touya found the wind master biting his bottom lip trying not to cry as well, Shiori had tears streaming down her face,

"where's my son?" she demanded, Shishi shook his head sadly, Suzaku walked over to her and led her to the other side of the room, she cried for hours after that, as did Kitsune.

_A statue stands in a shaded place _

_An angel girl with an upturned face _

_A name is written on a polished rock _

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

It was raining, but the sun still managed to string its light around the flat area covered in carefully carved stones, a freshly made grave still had a large crowd of people gathered around it. Yusuke closed his eyes and bowed his head, Jetta buried her face in her hands, Anthy was chewing her bottom lip to the point of almost tearing it off and yet the tears still flowed down her face freely, Yukina had her face in her hands and the ground under her was littered with jewels, Kuwabara stood as solemnly as Yusuke with him arm wrapped around Yukina's shoulders, Shizuru looked similar to Kuwabara with her stiff stance and Keiko clung helplessly to Botan as she cried, Touya was now rightfully broken down and was also crying some strange sort of jewel as he gripped Jin's shirt, the wind master holding his friend tightly, needing the comfort himself, Shishi had one hand up over his mouth to hide his trembling bottom lip as tears threatened to fall, Suzaku stood in silence, head bowed and face stoic, Karasu stood next to Kitsune, who was the closest to the tombstone, Shiori on her other side crying, Kitsune's tears fell and morphed into some strange typed of crystal as well (her not really living up to her name when it comes to species) Karasu tossed a red rose down onto Thank you, fresh soil near the stone and Kitsune put down a bouquet from everyone else, then she turned and hugged Shiori,

"I'm sorry, mamma..." she whispered, but there was no response as the woman hugged her back, then Suzaku walked over, now accompanied by a very upset Shishiwakamaru,

"we should go." He said. Kitsune nodded, then watched everyone lead Shiori away, staying with her brother for a while more.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

She stared blankly at the carving of an angel on her brother's tombstone, then knelt down and touched the soil with one of her tear-jewels, watching a red rose bush sprout and bloom from the soil. She watched the flowers for a bit, then stood up and let,

"Aishiteru, niisan..."

*~* Owari 


End file.
